


Memories

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: UC: Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-10
Updated: 2002-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Memories by KarenK

_Memories_

By KarenK 

A _UC: Undecover_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Frank Donovan groaned and rolled over as he tried to avoid the sunlight that shined through the window. His hand hit the pillow next to him and came in contact with a piece of paper. Sitting up, he scrubbed his hand over his face and looked at the paper and saw it was a note. 

In a feminine script was written, _Thanks for the great evening._ It wasn't signed, but from where his hand lay on the sheets he knew the woman who'd written it hadn't been gone long. The sheets were still warm from her body and the smell of roses. On the pillow lay a hair of a reddish brown color. He rose and placed it in an evidence bag he got from his jacket pocket and the note in another. He didn't remember what had happened last night, but he hoped to find out. All he remembered was he had gone drinking and woken up here the next morning. 

He'd lost a good friend and had gone drinking to get blotto and forget the life he'd led up till then. Frank was the head of a special unit with the Justice Department. He'd been with the State Department, which meant he was really a CIA agent, but unable to deal with it anymore he quit and got himself transferred. Rick Keller, the previous boss, had been killed in a firefight and Frank was pegged to replace him. Jake Shaw, Alex Cross, Monica Davis and Cody Paul were used to working with each other and with Keller. Jake wasn't to happy to have to work with Donovan, especially after Keller's dying in his arms. Shaw and Keller had been good friends and in this business that meant everything. He quickly dressed and splashed a little water on his face before heading to the front desk of the motel. 

"Room 210," he told the clerk. 

"The room's been paid for the rest of the day. Do you want to keep it longer?" the clerk asked. 

"Who paid for it?" 

"Last night you, but this morning your lady friend came in and said not to disturb you and paid for the rest of the day." 

"Describe her?" 

"You slept with her and you don't remember what she looks like?" asked the stunned man. 

Frank flipped out his badge. "Look, I asked you to describe her," he said with an edge to his voice. Frank was the kind of man who could get what he wanted just by asking for it. It was what had made him so good as a CIA agent and hostage negotiator. He was the kind of man people preferred as a friend because he was relentless and could be extremely ruthless. He stood at least six feet with dark hair and eyes with a well-trimmed goatee. 

Currently, his intense brown eyes were staring down a frightened young man. "She was about five foot five and maybe a hundred pounds. Reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, face of an angel and the body of...." He trailed off at the look Frank gave him. 

"Did she sign the register?" 

"Yeah." He looked up the card and gave it to Frank. 

"Elizabeth Browning?" 

"Yeah, so?" asked the clerk. 

"As in Elizabeth Barrett Browning the poet," he told the clerk. He read the card and knew that the address she'd written was a phony unless she lived in the middle of the water. Whoever she was, she was definitely good at whatever she did. Frank handed the card back to clerk. "How did she leave?" he asked. 

"She left through the front door and turned left. I assume she went to the parking lot for her car." 

Frank left the motel and spotted his car in the parking lot. He wondered if they'd come in separate cars. He got in behind the wheel and found a rose on the seat next to him. It laid on top of what was definitely a woman's leather jacket. He lifted the jacket and searched through the pockets but found nothing but lint. There wasn't even a label in the collar as if someone didn't want the jacket being traced. Again, the scent of roses clung to its folds and he tried to remember what had happened last night but couldn't remember. 

He headed into the office and put the evidence bags in at the lab in hopes of finding out something about his mysterious date. He then headed to the conference room and sat in on the briefing of their current case. Frank was undercover and it always made him nervous. 

One mistake and he would be lucky enough to survive being found out as a Fed. He watched as dark haired and eyed Jake leaned back in a slouch; he'd always been a hothead who followed the rules he liked. The redhead seated next to him was Alex, who was the exact opposite. She was as cool and logical as Jake was hotheaded and wild. That's why they made the perfect partners. A brown haired young man with slightly wild hair sat on the opposite side of Alex. Cody, the team's mad genius. What you needed in electronics and such, Cody could get either get or make for you. The young black woman giving the briefing was Monica. She was brilliant and could profile just about anybody. They were a good team and people he could trust with his life, if he trusted anybody. Frank learned early on the only one you could trust, and that only half the time, was himself. 

After the briefing, Frank went to his apartment, or at least the place that had been set up for his cover. A knock on the door brought his attention and his gun out. He headed towards the door as he looked out the peephole. Outside was Manny Ramirez, the drug dealer they were trying to bust. Frank put away his gun and opened the door. 

"Joey!" Manny greeted him. Joey Cortez was his cover and he grinned back at Manny but inside his stomach twisted. That's when he noticed a woman with Manny, she was about five foot five with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She fit the clerk's description perfectly. "Hey Joey, have you met Liz?" Manny asked as he and the woman came into his living room. 

"Elizabeth Browning." She held out her hand and he shook it. 

"Joey Cortez," he introduced his cover. "How about a drink?" he asked. 

"Beer for me and...." Manny looked over at Liz. 

"Nothing for me," she said in a mellow sexy voice. Her voice could lead a man to thoughts that he had no business thinking. He got the drinks and they talked about the upcoming shipment for about an hour. 

Manny stood to leave, but Liz didn't. "Liz?" he asked, puzzled. 

"I'll stick around for a bit and smooth out some stuff with Joey," she told him, but her look said what she wanted to smooth out was Joey. 

"Yeah." Manny laughed a dirty little laugh because he understood what her tone and look meant. After Frank saw Manny off he returned to the living room. "So, Frank, tell me what's the JD like these days?" she said with a smile that sent chills down his spine. He had his I.D. and badge with him last night and if she'd seen it why wasn't he already dead? he wondered. 

"Frank?" he asked acting as if he didn't understand her. 

"Frank Donovan of the Justice Department. Late of the State Department." She snickered at the words State Department. 

"What's the snicker for?" 

"State Department? I had a friend who works for the State Department, too," she stressed State Department. Someone in the CIA was dirty and on this woman's payroll? 

"Like Liz Browning, or should I say how much I like both you and your husband Robert's poetry?" 

"Bravo, a Fed who is actually literate. You wouldn't believe how many of you guys I come across who wouldn't know a poem from a limerick." 

"Do you meet a lot of Feds?" 

"Oh, I stopped keeping count after a while," she purred as she ran a finger along the skin where his shirt was unbuttoned. 

He grabbed her hand. "Look, I don't like being played with," he told her with a snarl. 

"A man who enjoys getting right to work now, that's what I like." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Frank was about to pull away but the feel of her made his mind stop working. He knew it was dangerous for an undercover agent to get involved, especially with a woman who seemed to know everything, which was enough to get him tortured and dead. 

He pulled away breathing hard. "Who are you?" he demanded. 

"A friend," she responded before kissing him again. 

"Whose friend?" 

"Yours." She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his waistband as she kissed down his chest. 

Frank groaned. "How can I be sure that you're my friend?" 

"You think someone who wasn't a friend would be doing this?" she asked with a sexy grin. 

Liz pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him as she pushed his shirt down, pinning his arms to his sides. She kissed him deeply and he groaned deep in his throat as he struggled to free his arms to touch her. She released him and pulled her blouse over her head, tossing it aside. He ran his hands up her sides and into her hair before bringing her face in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

The door opened and Frank jumped. "Whoops!" he heard Cody say. 

"Didn't mean to interrupt?" he heard Jake say. 

"I didn't expect an audience," Liz said. 

"I believe this is yours," said Alex, and Liz took the shirt from her and put it on. 

"When your company's gone, give me a call," she said as she took a card from her purse and put it in the top of his pants before standing. 

"We can always go and come back later," said Jake with a teasing grin. 

"I bet, and I'd also bet you'd like to watch wouldn't you?" Jake gave her the 'who me?' innocent expression that he did so well. 

"I know your type Shaw, so don't push it," she replied. 

"You know my name?" Jake asked surprised. 

"Don't worry, I'm not here to expose you. Frank and I are working together on this," she responded. A cell phone rang and she flipped open her cell. "Hello?" she asked and then promptly fell into speaking in a foreign language. 

"French?" asked Alex as Frank came over to them while pulling up his shirt and buttoning it. 

"Liz is very talented," he answered. 

"I can tell," Jake said as he leered at her legs that seemed impossibly long despite her short stature. "Nice skirt," he said and Frank cuffed him gently to get his attention. 

"Mind your manners or I'll let her kill you." 

"Kill me?" Jake asked, concerned. 

"I wouldn't waste my time _mi amore,_ " she said as she slung a lazy arm around his waist in a possessive manner. 

"First French, now Italian," said Monica as she assessed the woman in front of her. 

"I speak multiple languages and right now I need to tend to some business, but I shall return." She reached up and drew his head down into a hot kiss that set his body afire. "I'll see you later." Frank jumped as he felt her grab his rear end. A knock brought their attention to the door and Liz went to it and opened it. "Just in time," she said as she returned and picked up the old beaten up leather bomber jacket two sizes too big she'd taken off and slung across the back the couch when she'd arrived. Her friend was brown haired and blue eyed and look like the kind of guy who could be a real threat. 

"Bike's waiting downstairs," he said and tossed her a helmet. She caught it with agility and then blew Frank a kiss. 

" _Adios,_ darling," she said and he took her arm. 

"When will I see you again?" he asked. 

"With Manny, but if you mean before that, I don't know. I'm a very busy lady and my personal time has to be grabbed when I can." 

"Jarod's waiting," said her friend gruffly from where he waited by the door. 

"He can keep on waiting." She frowned at him. 

"I'll be waiting at the bike," he told her before leaving. 

"Is he always in such a foul mood?" Frank asked. 

"He was born that way in my opinion, but then when you've lived through what he has you would be rude too," she said with a sad look in her eyes. Despite their apparent dislike of each other, Frank got the feeling that she cared deeply for him and he for her. 

"When am I going to learn about your deep dark past?" he asked in a humorous tone but she caught his meaning. 

"As soon as I can but I have to go now," she said and left the apartment. Frank was confused, by this woman and the effect she had on him. 

"So what's the story?" Cody asked. 

"None of your business, and didn't your parents teach you to knock first?" Frank snarled as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with the team following. 

When Frank arrived back at the office he was waylaid by the lab tech he'd given the evidence to earlier. "Donovan, we need to talk." 

He glanced worriedly at the team. He rushed the tech into his office and closed the door. "What is it?" 

"I was able to get some fingerprints from the note and such. A pair was yours and the other pair I can't I.D." 

"What do you mean you can't I.D.?" 

"He or she isn't in any database that is known to have fingerprints in the known world," the tech explained. 

"The mystery surrounding this woman gets deeper by the minute," he murmured to himself. 

"A woman? Maybe I can't match something to a description?" the tech offered. 

Frank gave him the description and he left with a promise to try to turn up something. When Frank came out of the office his team was waiting. "You guys are like bloodhounds," he grumbled. 

"Tell us about her, Donovan," said Jake. 

"There's nothing...." 

"Donovan." He turned to see his boss, Mike Patterson, and with him was Liz. "Liz?" he asked, surprised. 

"Excuse me?" asked a confused Mike. 

"Never mind, Mike," she told him with a mysterious smile, then she kissed Frank's cheek. "Good to see you again, Frank." 

"Where the hell...." 

"Pixie." Frank looked up to see the director of the Justice Department coming towards them. He hugged Liz and kissed her cheek. 

"Donovan, I didn't know you knew the Director's niece," said Mike. 

"Director's niece," mumbled Cody. 

"Uncle Charlie, I'd like you to meet Frank Donovan; Frank, my Uncle Charlie McGee," she introduced the Director of the Justice Department with an ease that spoke volumes to Frank. 

"Liz...." Frank said. 

"Liz? Caddy why is he calling you Liz?" as Charlie McGee, Sr., her surrogate uncle and father to one of her two best friends, Charlie McGee Jr. 

"I know her as Liz, sir," he explained. 

"Just like your father, can't help but play games can you?" McGee asked her. 

"And her father is?" asked Alex. 

"Michael," she said. "Michael Cole Smith Briggs III, the Deputy Director of the FIRM." 

"The FIRM?!" said Monica. "The government agencies have a ranking. Every agency responds to the JD. The JD responds to the FIRM and the FIRM obeys only two entities: the Secret Service and the President," she explained. 

"Correction, the FIRM responds to the President period," Liz answered. 

"I get the feeling you're with the FIRM," said Alex. 

"Sorta, I'm available to those who need me." 

"Just who needs you these days?" asked Frank. 

"Now that would be telling Donovan and that's just not in good taste to blather about co-workers," she answered with a saucy grin. A man came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. He had dark hair and dark eyes and looked like someone he'd like to know. "Jarod, this is Frank Donovan," she introduced him. 

"You're a mercenary," blurted Jake. 

"I've been called that and worse," she responded. 

"So which side are you working for? Manny's or ours?" asked Cody. 

"My associates are confidential and therefore I'm forced to refuse to answer that question." Her face was devoid of emotion but for a moment Frank swore he saw a gleam of amusement in her eyes. 

"If you're a criminal I'll be forced to arrest you," said Frank in a quiet and dangerous tone. 

"If I recall your record correctly, Mr. Donovan, criminal is a matter of perspective," she informed him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Jake got the feeling that Donovan and this woman could either have one hell of a love affair or end up killing each other. "See you later Uncle Charlie." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed towards the door. 

Frank turned and followed her taking her arm just before she reached the door. "Are you going back to Manny?" 

"Don't worry, I won't expose you to Manny." 

There was something in her expression that made him wonder whether she was who she pretended to be. "Who are you really?" Frank asked gently. 

"You don't want to know." 

"Trust me, I do. If we'd met in a different way maybe we wouldn't be playing these games but instead enjoying each other." 

She reached up and placed a hand on his neck, drew his head down to hers, and kissed him at first gently but then it turned into a passionate kiss that curled his toes. "Donovan, you and I could be the start of a beautiful friendship." She reached into her bag and came up with a pad and pen. "Tonight, meet me here." She wrote an address on the paper then gave it to him. "Seven, and don't be late or I'll be very cross with you," she teased. 

Donovan watched the view as she left the room and got into an elevator, she pivoted on her heel and blew him a kiss as the door's closed. 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

03/10/2002 

* * *


End file.
